Contraintes
by Esterwen
Summary: Jill et Eustache cherchent un nouveau moyen d'aller à Narnia, cette fois pour y rester. Leur détermination va-t-elle porter ses fruits ?


_Oui, oui, encore un OS de Narnia… Que voulez-vous, je suis fan ! Cette fois il faut avoir lu les livres pour savoir qui est Jill (Eustache se trouvant dans le film Narnia 3), bien que ce ne soit pas un détail important. Enjoy, et une review fait toujours plaisir !_

…_._

Jill et Eustache, après le retour dans leur monde qu'ils trouvaient si moindre en sentiments comparé à Narnia, ne cessèrent jamais de parler du monde magique. Leur établissement les avait exclus à vie et ils devaient temporairement, faute d'autre école voulant les accepter et les parents de Jill morts durant la guerre, habiter chez Eustache. Les parents de celui-ci l'avaient toujours trouvé changé depuis le départ de ses cousins Edmund et Lucy. Mais ce renvoi avait été la cerise sur le gâteau. Mrs. Scrubs ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Comment leur petit ange, autrefois un parangon d'éducation et de propreté, était-il devenu un cancre plus avide d'aventures dangereuses que de bonnes notes et d'élogieuses appréciations des professeurs ? Elle avait perçu ce changement depuis un temps déjà mais avait décidé de ne rien dire pour le moment. En effet, même lorsqu'il était encore sensé être en cours, Eustache rentrait souvent les souliers boueux et la peau noircie. Tous avaient alors appris, par la dénonciation d'un de leurs camarades, que Jill et Eustache faisaient l'école buissonnière, cherchant ce qu'ils appelaient leur « trésor ». Son mari avait évidemment tenté de remettre leur fils sur le droit chemin, le seul qui vaille la peine d'être vécu et qui amène le respect et la fortune. La dispute avait duré trois semaines jour pour jour, et Eustache persistait à déblatérer des paroles dénuées du moindre sens, et Jill se contentait de l'appuyer dans ses propos sans rien ajouter de plus, ne souhaitant pas s'attirer toutes les foudres de celui qui l'hébergeait. De quoi parlaient-ils déjà tous les deux ? Ah oui, « Narnia »… Une excuse absurde sans doute créée de toutes pièces pour sécher les cours.

Eustache endurait désormais toutes les médisances de son triste père sans mot dire, se contentant d'afficher envers lui un sentiment de profonde pitié. Les adultes semblaient refuser ce qui pouvait paraître irréel en premier lieu, ne tentant pas de détruire les barrières de leur esprit bloqué et têtu, croyant fiévreusement en cette idée qu'est la logique. Mais cela revenait-il également à renier leurs rêves les plus fous, leurs espérances les plus extravagantes ? Une telle existence ne pouvait être vécue et ne méritait pas de l'être. Mais après tout, le réel est une question de point de vue. Dans ce cas, Eustache ne deviendrait jamais un adulte. Si tout ce qu'il avait vu, si ce monde n'était qu'un rêve, alors il ne souhaitait pas sortir de ce songe. Voilà dans quoi il se trouvait, dans un monde sans espoir où même sa famille ne lui accordait aucun crédit. Son père lui-même ne comprenait pas, le traitant de tous les noms synonyme de « fou ». Seule Jill pouvait le croire. Et pour cause, elle l'avait accompagné à Narnia, et ils y avaient vécu des aventures dignes des plus grands contes, remplies d'hiboux parlants, de géants, de gnomes, et d'un prince perdu. Quand Jill et Eustache se retrouvaient tous les deux, Narnia était leur principal sujet de conversation. Ils se demandaient ce qu'il advenait de Puddlegum, leur touille-marais préféré ! Et aussi comment le prince Rilian, devenu Roi à la mort de son père Caspian après que les enfants l'eurent sauvé de l'envoûtement d'une sorcière, dirigeait Narnia. Eustache n'avait aucune crainte à ce sujet, mais subsistaient chez Jill quelques doutes. Une autre sorcière du Nord pouvait à tout moment venir le manipuler à sa guise, elles cherchaient depuis toujours un moyen de contrôler le pays de Narnia… Les deux enfants se remémoraient leurs soirées passées à la belle étoile, observant la voûte céleste du monde d'Aslan, tandis que Puddlegum n'hésitait pas une seule seconde à faire part de ses avis plus pessimistes les uns que les autres, son grand chapeau à bords larges et ses longs cheveux broussailleux cachant ses yeux dans lesquels ne brillaient de toute façon aucune lueur, se mariant parfaitement avec ses habits d'un vert terne.

C'est après tant de réflexions que les enfants avaient décidé de pousser leurs recherches plus loin encore. Leur « trésor », comme ils aimaient à l'appeler, n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une autre porte pour entrer à Narnia. La dernière fois, Aslan, le Grand Lion, les avait appelé. Mais Jill et Eustache ne pouvaient renoncer. Aslan leur avait promis que la prochaine fois qu'il les ferait venir, ils pourraient rester pour toujours. Mais le temps passait, et aucun signe, pas un indice ne vint. Et si Narnia ne venait pas à eux, alors ils iraient à Narnia.

Chaque jour depuis des semaines, Jill et Eustache allaient dans tous les coins de la ville, dans des endroits tous plus glauques ou insolites que les autres. Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent souvent dans les toilettes d'un quelconque bistrot, dans des parcs la nuit tombée (les parents d'Eustache espérant que cette marge de liberté supplémentaire leur ferait oublier leur mauvaise conduite), ou dans des décharges publiques laissées à l'abandon. C'est une de celles-ci qui nous intéresse. Jill fouillait parmi les déchets pouvant être susceptibles de les faire basculer dans ce monde qu'ils aimaient tant, rêvant de ses arbres en floraison, de ses animaux qui dansaient et qui conversaient avec plus de sagesse que les vieux fous au pouvoir dans notre monde, de sa magie et de son atmosphère ancestrale. Mais en réalité, elle fut loin de sentir les fleurs narniennes, une odeur pestilentielle de viande périmée en partie mâchée agressant ses narines de façon inopinée. Eustache cherchait lui aussi, et les deux enfants n'avaient pas besoin d'échanger de mots. La tâche était suffisamment pénible comme ça, et ouvrir la bouche était un risque à prendre car ils pouvaient à tout moment vomir, les fragrances présentes n'étant pas celles d'un parfum de qualité. C'est alors que Jill appela Eustache, un objet dans ses mains. La jeune fille avait les yeux brillants, comme lorsqu'une idée fulgurante vous traverse l'esprit ou que vous comprenez immédiatement la signification de ce que vous avez entre les mains.

_ Eustache, viens voir !

Depuis leur renvoi de l'école expérimentale et leur séjour à Narnia, ils avaient perdu l'habitude de s'appeler par les noms de famille. Ils se connaissaient maintenant trop bien pour ça, et tous deux n'avaient jamais aimé ces règles de politesse que nous imposent ces gens de peu de foi qui affirment que seule la rigueur est efficace contre les cancres et les paresseux, et que les sentiments humains sont à proscrire lorsque les enfants franchissent en masse le portail de l'école. Pourtant, Jill n'avait jamais demandé plus que de la gentillesse de la part de ses semblables. A priori, même cette envie-là ne pouvait être comblée… Ne trouvant pas ces émotions ici, elle fut obligée de changer de monde pour découvrir des créatures qui à défaut de toujours la comprendre, l'acceptaient comme elle était.

_ Oui, Jill ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

_ Regarde !

Elle lui montra ce qu'elle détenait. C'était à priori un micro-ondes tout à fait banal, assez grand tout de même. Apparemment, ses anciens propriétaires n'y avaient pas trouvé grand profit… De toute évidence, il était cassé.

_ Et bien quoi ? Peste, qu'a-t-il d'intéressant, Jill ?

_ Regarde mieux !

D'un revers de manche elle enleva la poussière sur l'instrument de cuisine et Eustache put distinguer nettement, une minuscule tête de lion dorée, fixée sur sa poignée. Eustache aurait été bouche bée s'il n'avait pas eu peur que les mouches voletant dans la machine viennent s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de lui.

_ Tu crois vraiment que…

_ Il n'y a qu'à essayer !

Jill n'avait plus peur des petits insectes depuis qu'elle avait pu voir des moustiques des marais de Narnia. Leur taille dépassait l'entendement et si on lui avait dit plus tôt qu'ils existaient, la jeune fille aurait éclaté de rire. Elle mit un pied dans le micro-ondes… Et bizarrement elle put l'enfoncer bien plus loin que le fond de la machine ne le laissait penser. Et un vent frais vint caresser sa jambe. Jill sourit et regarda Eustache, les yeux pétillants :

_ C'est ça. Tu es prêt ?

_ Et comment ! Allons-y !

Les enfants passèrent à tour de rôle dans le micro-ondes. « On n'arrête pas le progrès » pensa Eustache, l'esprit rieur. Et ils atterrirent dans une plaine battue par les vents. La nuit tombée n'empêchait pas Jill et Eustache de discerner les arbres environnants, et des lumières brillaient au loin. Sûrement Cair Paravel ! Ils n'eurent pas le temps de discerner plus longtemps quoi que ce soit, car déjà une voix stridente hurlait :

_ Alerte ! Stop ! Pas bouger ! Qui va là ?

Jill ne vit rien avant de baisser la tête. Un écureuil d'une soixantaine de centimètres de haut sautillait près d'eux, son ton menaçant ne pouvant malheureusement pas vaincre son air adorable. Mais derrière eux, une voix bien plus grave et plus chaleureuse lui succéda.

_ Paix, petit écureuil. Bonsoir, mes chers enfants.

Jill sourit et se retourna. Evidemment, le Lion savait tout, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il les ait attendu, sachant pertinemment qu'ils essaieraient de revenir. Jill et Eustache dirent joyeusement :

_ Aslan !

Le Grand Lion sourit et répondit d'une voix emplie de compassion et de tendresse :

_ Jamais je ne vis si grande détermination de la part des humains. Je vous devais bien une petite entrevue, surtout après le service que vous avez rendu à Narnia. Mais et j'en suis désolé, le moment de rester n'est pas encore venu pour vous.

_ Mais alors, nous ne sommes pas venus ici par nos propres moyens ? Toutes ces semaines n'ont-elles servi à rien ?

_ Si, petite Jill. C'est votre volonté qui m'a touché, et qui a touché Narnia. Est-il plus belle magie que les sentiments qui vous guident et l'amitié qui vous unit ?

_ Nous ne souhaitons plus partir d'ici, Aslan. Notre monde est horrible et dégoûtant. Là-bas, l'espoir est absent et les gens sourient bien moins qu'ici. La vie est infiniment plus compliquée et moins joyeuse. On ne nous donne que devoirs et obligations. Narnia est si magique ! Nous n'avons aucune contrainte ici, et rien ne nous retient là-bas.

_ Au contraire ma chère enfant, au contraire. Tu le comprendras entièrement une fois que tu auras saisi le sens des choses qui se doivent d'exister, et l'importance du Temps. La vie nous offre ces moments de joie et de douleur qui bâtissent les êtres selon leurs expériences et leurs choix, et il n'est pas donné à tout le monde de pouvoir en vivre deux, profitez de toutes. Et que serait le plaisir sans contrainte ? Existerait-il même ? Sans devoir, la vie serait fade, ne penses-tu pas ? Et sans ça, personne ne pourrait apprendre des erreurs commises, et personne ne pourrait apprendre à se connaître soi-même. Même ici, chacun doit accomplir les tâches qui lui ont été confiées, et ce n'est que bénéfique, ne l'oubliez jamais. Si à Narnia, le temps passe plus vite, peut-être est-ce pour forger seulement l'enfance le temps d'un souffle dans votre monde, pour ensuite vous préparer à affronter les difficultés que l'âge offre à mesure que le temps passe ? Ou pour ne pas vous faire oublier que le vrai défi n'est pas ici, mais bien chez vous ? Narnia est-il le reflet de l'idée qu'on se fait d'un monde parfait, un rêve dont on finit par sortir ? La magie a sa propre logique et moi-même ne peut pas la comprendre. Comprenez-vous, mes enfants ?

_ Je ne suis pas sûre, Aslan…

Jill essuya ses larmes. Jamais ils n'auraient dû revenir de leur propre chef. La douleur du départ la blessait au plus profond d'elle.

_ Le temps clarifiera tout cela. En attendant, je vous dis encore une fois au revoir. N'est pas encore arrivé le temps où Narnia aura encore besoin de vous. Le pays est prospère et Rilian se révèle être un grand Roi, faisant honneur à la lignée royale. Partez en paix, mes enfants.

Le Lion esquissa un sourire et souffla doucement sur les enfants qui fermèrent les yeux. Ils ressentirent alors une chaleur qui les emplit durant quelques secondes et lorsqu'ils soulevèrent les paupières, ils se trouvaient à nouveau dans la décharge qu'ils avaient quittée quelques minutes plus tôt. Jill se précipita vers le micro-ondes et plongea sa main dedans. Rien ne se produisit. Eustache la prit par les bras, doucement, et lui donna un mouchoir brodé pour essuyer les restes de pleurs qui restaient sur ses joues. Eustache ne savait à qui appartenait ce mouchoir marqué d'un élégant _« T » _que sa cousine Lucy lui avait donné avant de partir. Il savait juste que d'après l'odeur de la forêt qui émanait de lui, il venait de Narnia.


End file.
